


It's You

by ScarletWolf213



Series: TWCAW [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Father-Son Relationship, Feels, Good Peter Hale, M/M, Mates, Past Claudia Stilinski/Sheriff Stilinski - Freeform, Pre-Slash, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Werewolf Sheriff Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 00:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14123949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletWolf213/pseuds/ScarletWolf213
Summary: Stiles thought the worst day of his life was losing his mother...then his dad was almost killed fighting a Monster of the Week and it topped that entirely. But luckily for them, they run with wolves...But when John turns he is left with feelings he doesn't understand and urges that make him sick.With both of them dealing with the aftermath of John's change will they be able to figure it all out or will the new monster of the week take that option away?( there is angst, drama, some fluff, and the Stilinski's doing what they do best...Ignoring a problem until it goes away or gets so bad it can't be put off any longer.)





	It's You

**Author's Note:**

> March 28- soulmate Au and/or Soul marks

Not everyone has them but it’s a good part of the population. No one really questions it anymore when they randomly show or when a child is born with one. It’s almost as if parents just gave up and were comforted by the fact that their children will have something like a soulmate because after a few hundred years it became pretty obvious that the marks led to soulmates. It was only in large populations that they showed up anyway..not small towns like Beacon hills...or so Stiles thought…

 It wasn’t until he was 16 and found out about the supernatural and the people around him got dragged into it that he found out the reason for the marks. That’s when fun fact number 1 showed up in his life, Supernatural creatures mate for life. Fun fact two, when someone is turned/comes of age or is born to when their supernatural other half is born then they get the mark on that day. Fact three, when said person whoever that shows up with their mark so does their other half.

 Now Stiles watched over the last two years as people came in and out of their lives with mate marks, he saw a few who had mate marks turned gray by the loss of their mate. So he never thought it would happen to him or his family. He never thought he would be supernatural or that the great Sheriff of Beacon County would get an upgrade. Nor did he ever expect said Sheriff’s mate mark to be anything but gray. He had always been told by his parents and the whole town that they had always thought the two had mate marks and just hid it because there was no doubt that they were soulmates through and through. It was a little silly but it was still something everyone thought even if no one talked about it anymore.

John Stilinski’s mark wasn’t gray though, it was black, a raven’s wing type at that. And the only way Stiles found that out is because of a Monster of the Week gone wrong.

 They were out chasing some kind of were, Stiles and Peter called a were-cat, the rest of the pack just said it was a very territorial wolf that had gone feral. They were running around the preserve trying to find it, the wolves were chasing their tails, the scent trails confusing and overlapping. They didn’t know they should have looked above them, that they were being stalked by what they were hunting. Stiles was just about to tell them they should go back and regroup when something seemed off enough that he whipped around fast enough to catch the outline of something jump from one tree to the other. He flailed and yelled Peter, Chris, and his dad all coming to his said. Stiles was thrown against a tree hitting his back and head making the world go fuzzy and black. By the time his vision was clear and he was able to stand it was just in time to watch the werecat drive both sets of his claws deep into his Dad’s chest making him yell.

The loud broken “No!” is what made John break from where he was frozen. He pulled his gun out and shot the were in the head with the special one Argent had given him. He felt the were jerk away from the claws inside of him jerking up and then being ripped away. He stumbled a little before he was falling. John knew this was bad he could feel it, the fact he couldn’t feel anything made that all the more truthful. He closed his eyes trying to breathe as much as he could. He blinked his eyes clear when he felt his head being pulled onto someone's lap. He looked up only to confront his baby boy with tear-streaked cheeks and he watched as his boy fell apart.

“Kiddo-” John started to say his hand reaching for the one Stiles had placed on his shoulder. “No Shut up you are not leaving me!” Stiles yelled and then looked at someone who John could move and see. He watched his son plead with one of the Alpha’s crying as he tried to curl up over John like he could make everything better. All John could say was he loved him and he hoped he didn’t hate him.

 Stiles screamed the moment he saw it happen he screamed and pushed everyone away that tried to keep him back until he was right there cradling John’s head in his lap. He wouldn’t lose him, he couldn’t, John couldn’t leave him, Stiles loved him with all he had. That’s why he glared at the two Alpha’s growling at them even as he cried. “Do something! One of you please! Change him! Derek, you were bite-happy and changed every teenager out there...Try! He..he’s already dying! Try and change him please!” He felt more than saw Peter pull him away and Stiles curled up as the older man talked to his nephew. All sound was just an echo over the sound of Stiles’s own blood rushing in his ears. He could only watch as Chris and Isaac held Scott back so Derek could bend down and bit into John’s side. They waited a moment all the wolves on edge until something must have changed because Derek relaxed and motioned for Boyd who then proceeded to help him pick up John and carry him to what ended up being Chris’s SUV so they could load up and be on their way. They would head back to his house and wait for John to wake.  

 

John took two days to wake up, two days to be ok and fully healed, two days to have a mate mark show up. A mate mark that was fully black...It surprised them all, not only was the mark unusual but the fact that instead of it being a gray (meaning his match had died, a.k.a Claudia. The match mark was a dark raven's wing black.). The shape was almost like a wired snowflake or something, and the Sheriff had to explain that it was a Viking runic compass. It stood to be a guide to the person’s “true north”.

 

Other then that nothing was very different...his dad did have blue eyes but that was to be expected when he was a cop and Stiles always thought that wolves eyes only turned blue when the person felt guilty about what they had done not that they killed an innocent. But...stiles never minded the different colors and on John...well Stiles really didn’t mind it. His eyes flashed blue when he was annoyed or stressed and it was quickly becoming a favorite to see his eyes supernaturally bright in the morning when he was half awake and had started to drape himself over Stiles and scent mark him before he fully was awake and the quickly extracted himself and awkwardly shuffled upstairs and got dressed for work making some kind of call about being back later and checking in on his lunch break before leaving.

Stiles could deal even though it hurt badly whenever John pulled away or acted like being around him was painful. He knew why, of course, he knew he wasn’t stupid. John’s mark was on his left side on his ribs where it was close to his heart...Stiles only knew that because when he had first woken up John had ripped off his tattered blood-soaked shirt and looked for his mate-mark. What freaked Stiles out though was when he was showering that night he found a matching mark on the side as John’s. It had freaked him out sure, scared him because he thought it was his fault, his feelings were played out on not only his skin but John’s as well. He was ashamed and scared of what would happen when people knew...but most of all he felt..warm…

 Every time he felt John’s hand fall to that exact spot, or his fingers touch him just a little he feels warm and safe and happy. It’s a feeling he could get used to...hell it’s been a few months by now and he already is used to it...and he is getting close to being addicted to it.

 They had weekly pack meetings like always, fought side by side more close nit than ever because of the added stability that John provided to everyone. They hadn’t had a lot of things going bump in the night lately but there were a few, things that were easy to get rid of, make treaties with or kill. So they were all chilling out and laughing talking about this and that when someone brought up the sore subject….John didn’t like talking about his soulmate he bristled and tended to snap. But when you are around a group of young adults who are at the least 18 then you tend to be around the romanticism of it all. As of now there seemed to only be one person who didn’t have or didn’t know who there match was and Derek didn’t seem keen to find out, too afraid this person would turn out to be evil. But surprisingly, or maybe not so surprisingly after a few wolfsbane  infused whiskeys, he opened up about his feelings… and Stiles couldn’t help but listen even if he really wished he wasn’t able to.

 John had sighed and sat down his third empty tumbler and looked at the blood she-wolf (Erica) who had asked him the question. “No, I don’t care who they are. They would most likely mess everything I have up and I don’t need someone to replace Claudia or someone else I would have to worry about being hurt. I have enough to worry about, not that I’m not happy to be alive but I already have an anchor so what do I need whomever this is for? My anchor is enough, they are all I care about when it comes down to it, I’m loyal but this pack can only go so far, It’s my anchor that i’ll do anything for it.” John sighed and closed his eyes laying his head back against the love seat he was sharing with Stiles. The pack was silently, shocked and a little wary of what this meant but was very much shocked as well. They all knew he had strong feelings but they didn’t really know how strong they were.Stiles though...Stiles knew most of this but it didn’t mean in some way it made him hurt, the words felt like knives and like he was personally having them cut out his heart and soul.

 After that day no one brought it up again but things were different, the pack always had him with one of the hunters or with Stiles unless they had to have all supernaturals on deck. Stiles didn’t understand but he didn’t have to because even if the pack was pushing them together John was shoving him as far away as he could. He was getting on edge and was cranky and tired because his nightmares had gotten bad enough that he was sleeping at Peter’s so that someone was there for peace of mind. He knew the older man didn’t mind him being there but he couldn’t help but apologize every time he showed up. He even went as far as to say sorry to Chris for cutting into his time with Peter which leads to a flustered elder Argent pestering him with questions and Peter’s amused praise. It was the first time he had laughed since that night.

 John was miserable too, Parish could see it more than the others. But he didn’t know what to say or do, it seemed his boss was doing nothing but working and was going as far as to sleep on the couch in his office. Parish tried to tell his boss it wasn’t healthy, that he needed to go home, to check on Stiles. That his son wasn’t doing very well… But his boss gave him a blank look scrubbed his hands over his face and growled at him his eyes flashing bright blue. No one said anything to him about Stiles after that, no one wanted him to bite their head off. Jordan sighed as he watched the Sheriff stalk around and bark orders acting like a caged animal while Stiles came in dropping off his father’s dinner and lunch pausing long enough to watch his father’s pace slow and his body stiffen as Stiles’ scent got to him. Stiles looked crushed as he turned away from Jordan and the office the Sheriff stood stone still in. He looked empty and sick, leaving just as silently as he had shown up, his normal brightness nonexistent.

 It came to a head a few weeks after that, they had fought a group of witches who were sacrificing human packmates with magic. Stiles had been left by himself because the pack was running shorthanded and John wasn’t coming home still. He would have been with Peter or Chris but they were out on a run, researching and meeting with some witch hunters who were thinking about helping. The witches had snuck in and took him from Peter’s apartment when he was sleeping...  

  _Stiles woke up in chains, they didn’t burn or feel odd or off in any way but he was feeling frigid and sleepy in a sluggish, drugged way. It was strange as he tried to focus his blurry eyes he could only see a medium sized square room with a staircase and some shelves with jars and some roots. Stiles could only curse because of course, these crazy ladies had to bring him to the Nemeton. Not like he didn’t have enough issues with the crazy super creepy tree! He sighed and hit his head softly against the wall he was chained to, he could only hope that whoever was going to check on him would sound the alarms soon….Especially before the bleeding and yelling and such happens. He starts to try and work through it all in his head knowing from all the past times this has happened that the calmer he stays the best he works. He was just categorizing everything in the room when the door opened and in came the witches of Creeps vill...He doesn’t know what happens after one of them starts talking and he doesn’t care because as soon as they open their mouths and sound comes out all he knows is pain…._

_He could taste blood in his mouth, nothing but the sticky, clawing, coppery taste that coated his mouth and poured out in rivers. The world felt frozen the only contrast coming from the blood leaving his body and staining him. He tried to say something only to end up choking, he heard the witches talk then cackle as he slipped away again. He dreamt of howls, of warm tanned, work roughed hands, with blazing blue eyes and of a warmth that came strictly from a feeling of safety._

 

John had lost him...he couldn’t believe they had taken him. He could feel his wolf trying to take over, could feel it clawing and snarling at him for letting his anchor get stolen because John couldn’t deal with his feelings. He could vaguely tell that Peter and Chris were trying to talk to him but as soon as Peter had laid a hand on John he was in the air being thrown into the solid maple that promptly broke in half as soon as Peter’s body solidly hit it. The wolf snarled at him and he snarled back his wolf turning into some twisted thing as it raged and egged John on to fight and end Peter he’s the one that let their anchor go, even if it was their fault for cutting Stiles off. He dropped into his full shift and through his head back howling in pain, he wanted his Stiles.

It only took three hours, three hours since Peter and Chris came home to a blown in the door and a missing Stiles. It had taken three hours to trace the scent but as soon as he had it John bolted. He ignored the shouts and calls and raced to go find him begging every person above for his safety...John already knows that he would know if it was too late but he wasn’t going to dwell on why he knew that he was just going to focus on the fact that Stiles was still breathing.

 

Neither one knows what happens after John burst into the cellar, John woke slowly blinking into the world of the living only to be faced with the depressing walls of Derek Hale’s loft. He was trying to figure out what had happened going over it all in his head. But it was blank, everything after the awful overwhelming smell of too much blood. Too much of Stiles’ blood. He knew the body curled into him was Stiles, could tell by the way his body and all his senses were tuned into him. He pinned his boy to his chest moving carefully so Stiles was partially underneath him. He wouldn’t let him go… couldn’t. John had pushed him away...had wanted to hid from feelings he shouldn’t have… he wanted to pretend that him getting bit didn’t change anything. When in reality it changed everything…

 

The first thing that came to Stiles’ mind was he had to be dead...or at best dreaming. He woke up practically underneath John, his strong arms tight and secure around him. He could tell when John realized Stiles had woken because his body stiffened but Stiles couldn’t handle that...he couldn’t deal with the way things have been he would beg John to say..and if he got lucky maybe the older man wouldn’t hate him… As John pulled back Stiles clung to him, pressed against every line of John, his short nails scraping against the man’s skin. “NO...please don’t leave me, please John. I know this is probably just a dream but please don’t leave me.”

John froze and looked at Stiles not knowing what to say. But the fact that Stiles thought the only way to get John close was to be dreaming crushed him. He sighed and looked into his boy's eyes running his thumb along his cheek bone and over his jaw, watching Stiles’ eyelashes flutter and close a blissed look on his face. “I missed you… I still miss you, I wish you would come home, wish you would look at me. I wish I was something you wanted...I know you don’t and that I probably make you hate me now that you can smell it… smell my feelings or you...I made you hate me by loving you so much that the fates wrote it on our skin… “ John froze at that his heart stuttering, Stiles couldn’t be talking about...No it was unheard of for relations... “What” he choked out hallowly. His heart was pounding and clinching all at once as he felt Stiles lift his shirt making him move his arm so he could kiss and pet the soul mate mark that laid there. John was going to say something but the words died as his boy lifted his shirt and tugged it off moving so John could see the matching mark that laid there. Starke, black, and permanent, a reminder to everyone that Stiles had a soul mate… a soul mate that he belonged to. As John looked at the mark he couldn’t help but lean in and kiss it. Brush his lips against it softly and lovingly as he looked up at Stiles in awe. He saw look mirrored in the younger man's eyes and he couldn’t help himself, he leaned up capturing his boy in a soft melting kiss. Sealing their mouths together kissing Stiles softly, slowly and deeply even though John kept it chaste.

 

“It’s you? It’s really you?” Is what he says soft and light as he watched Stiles with nothing but love and admiration in his face, his voice turning ragged and harsh with feeling. He was about to say something when Stiles shot up and looked at him gulping. “Umm did that just- John I...This is a dream right? I mean normally by now you walk away from me all grossed out and-” John chuckled and shook his head. “Oh kiddo...I could never turn you away, these marks should tell you that… But we will talk later. After you sleep, you have been through a lot.” John heard Stiles mumble as the younger man scooted down into bed moving to tuck in close under John’s chin his face smashed into John’s neck. John couldn't help but smile and pull him closer rubbing his lips over his boys neck and shoulder. “I’m glad it’s you...I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

John drifted off to the scent of his content soulmate and the pounding of two hearts in sync.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone! So this is my first ever entry on Ao3 and I'm super nervous but I hope you guys like it, this fic was an up and down journey but it was fun to write! Thank you for reading!!!  
> Big shout out to lavender-lotion! The best person that I have met and a major reason why I started writing more and am posting this even now! Thanks, hun you are amazing!


End file.
